The present invention relates to a portable radio communication apparatus such as a Personal Handyphone System (PHS) and a portable telephone.
Generally, in the portable radio communication apparatus such as a PHS, and a portable telephone, a speaker and a microphone are built in a main body of the portable radio communication apparatus. At the time of using such an apparatus, a user takes the main body in a user's hand and puts it close to a user's cheek. Then, the speaker is directed to a user's ear, and the microphone is directed to the user's mouth.
In this type of portable radio communication apparatus, the miniaturization has been conventionally advanced according to the user demands, and packing density of the interior of the main body of the portable radio communication apparatus has been increased in accordance with the miniaturization.
In recent years, the users demands for miniaturization of the portable radio communication apparatus have been more increased. If the miniaturization of the portable radio communication apparatus is increased more than now, the distance between the user's mouth and the microphone built in the main body of the portable radio communication apparatus becomes short. As a result, the user must speak with a louder voice than the surrounding noise during a telephone conversation. Also, the distance between the user's ear and the speaker becomes short, the speaker sound of the portable radio communication apparatus becomes hard to hear. Thus, in the conventional portable radio communication apparatus, further miniaturization brings about a disadvantage in which the functions, which the portable radio apparatus has, are deteriorated.
Moreover, the speaker and the microphone are indispensable for the telephone conversation and a space for having them built-in must be preserved. Therefore, there was a limitation in the miniaturization.